


Give No Resistance Tonight

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient City Bingo Challenge - Round 2 Card #77, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can read what he needs in the way he holds his shoulders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give No Resistance Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> LJ's Ancient City Bingo Challenge Round 2 - Card #77  
> Prompt: "Under Your Spell"
> 
> (I listed this as F/M and M/M because it could be either)

John strides into his quarters, his P90 in one hand. He drops it on the white leather chair where it gives a protesting bounce before settling its weight into the seat. He turns his tortured, tormented, heat glazed eyes to meet yours and they sweep over every detail of you, where you stand, waiting in the centre of the room; body loose and expectant. 

You can read what he needs in the way he holds his shoulders. You know what is coming, you welcome it. Every time he is off world you are with him in your mind while your heart pauses, a lifeless lump in your chest, until he returns. But how will he return to you? In pieces to many to reassemble, or limp as an abused rag doll flopped over the strong broad shoulder of his Satedan second. 

You prefer this reunion above all others. He's whole and exhausted, and pulled so taut you worry the slightest touch will shatter whatever he's using to stay functioning. He needs what you have, you can heal the hurts, and lighten the crushing weight he carries; if only for the few hours of cocooning darkness left before dawn's cool light. 

He swallows the distance between you in a sudden rush of masculine dominance. You stand, giving no resistance, as your arms encompass then release the barely suppressed shaking that's crackling through him. His breath whispers across the surface of your own exposed skin, both warm and cool, as you sense the love and hate set free in the silence of the blue hued room. 

He follows you blindly, feet stumbling between your own as you lead him down to the bed you share; his weight a comforting, welcome reminder of his protective strength. Your lips meet, in a delicious parody of giving life, and it's only now that he whispers his deepest fear in the intimate space that is your mingled breath. 

"Is this real?"

**Author's Note:**

> auscaz (LJ) sent me these three lines to a song she was listening to and this piece of creativity was the result.  
> "give no resistance tonight  
> and take all my love and hate  
> for I will give you life"  
> (I Will Give You LIfe - J R Richards)  
> Thanks to seshat0120 (LJ) for her suggestion on which fill to put this under.


End file.
